pyramidionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pyramidion Order
The Pyramidion Order is a spiritual and governmental organization of Ultima Thule focused on enlightenment of the individual, with a strong emphasis on maintaining the chain of initiation from teacher to student, and devoting all of one's attainments to those individuals who follow. Outside the first 4 levels (or up to the 12th degree), and those that have reached 'Grand Master' status, members are only aware of those whom are directly above or below them in the chain of instruction and command. There are two classifications within The Order; the Physical and Higher Consciousness. Most Ultiman males are in the Physical classification where they are taught how build and maintain constructed dwellings within the Ultima Thule region. Only fourth level Pyramidion, or Artesians, are permitted to work on and within the Ultiman Pyramid. A small number of third degree Artesians, or twelfth degree Pyramidion, are selected by first degree Grand Masters as candidates into the Higher Consciousness classification. Levels of The Order There are a total of eleven levels within The Order, moving three degrees each level. The Physical ____________ 1. Apprentus (Intense Training in carpentry and masonry) *1st Degree - *2nd Degree - *3rd Degree - 2. Crafter Minor (Housing/structure workers) *1st Degree - *2nd Degree - *3rd Degree - 3. Crafter Major (Housing/structure development leaders) *1st Degree - *2nd Degree - *3rd Degree - 4. Artesian (maintaining and adding to the Ultima Pyramid.) *1st Degree - *2nd Degree - *3rd Degree - Higher Consciousness _____________ 5. Neophyte - (Initiation into the higher levels) *1st Degree - *2nd Degree - *3rd Degree - 6. Philosophus - (expected to complete his moral training. He is tested in devotion to the Ultiman society; acquiring knowledge unknown by lower levels) *1st Degree - *2nd Degree - *3rd Degree - 7. Adeptus Minor'' - (Uniting oneself with the higher and divine genius)'' *1st Degree - *2nd Degree - *3rd Degree - 8. Adeptus Major - (Intense training, study and practice) *1st Degree - *2nd Degree - *3rd Degree - 9. Grand Master - (Ruling class. Grand Masters are the equivalent of the Senate, and only they democratically choose Ultima Thule's one leader. The leader must answer to the Order's Grand Masters.) *1st Degree - Recruits worthy twelvth degree Pyramidion into the Higher Consciousness classification. *2nd Degree - *3rd Degree - 10. Magus - (Divine sorcerer, can only be used for good and/or defense. Grants miracles to deserving Ultimans.) *1st Degree - *2nd Degree - *3rd Degree - 11. Ipsissimus - (Free from limitations and necessity and lives in perfect balance with the manifest universe--divine/perfect man. Beyond the comprehension of the lower levels/degrees. The Ipsissimus should keep the achievement of this final grade secret even from the rest of the society and continue with the work of the Magus, while expressing the nature of an Ipsissimus in word and deed. It's so secret that most within the order believe it to exist in myth only.) *1st Degree - Acquiring the knowledge and secrets of the Ultiman Pyramid. *2nd Degree - *3rd Degree - Section heading Write the second section of your page here.